


Securing Arrangements

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile">leianora</a>'s prompt of <i>Albus Dumbledore: manipulation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Securing Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianora/gifts).



> Written on 30 May 2006 in response to [leianora](http://leianora.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Albus Dumbledore: manipulation_.

"I'm certain that the International Confederation of Wizards will be pleased to hear you're seeing sense in the matter."

"The Confederation has taken an interest in the Potter baby?"

"Why not? He has done something quite remarkable—and they agree with me on the course of action."

"It seems . . . wrong to leave him with Muggles. He's a wizarding hero!"

"He's an infant who needs the care of his family."

"If he's so powerful, why then—"

"Petunia will take care to control his powers."

"I was under the impression that—"

"Dangerous things, impressions—but you're surely not a man who follows his _whims_."


End file.
